Hell to Heaven and back Again
by ChanyeolOfGryffindor
Summary: LinkxPit Fanfiction. Super Smash bros fanfiction. [DISCONTINUED /NOT OFFICIAL\]
1. Pit the angel

Hi Im link and Im going to share my thoughts on Pit the angel

Hes cute and funny. I love the way he fights on teh battlefield. Peach is always wanting to hang out with him. She annoys him as much as all the rest of the girls bother me. But he shoves her off and always keeps his focus straight. As much as I want to be with him… Hes not gay. Hes woth Palutena and Im with Zelda but Im not happy about it. Were friends but I want to be moret then that! His life is full of stress as far as Im concerned. He somehow always seems o hide it behind those eyes, something I could never do. I love him really! I want to change his life, so that he'll love life instead of hate it. I just, wish I had the gut..


	2. Link!

**Pits POV**

Link...

That's all I ever think about...

I am MADLY in love with him. I can't love that PALUTENA. She makes me sick! After all she says I'm SUPPOSED to love her... whatever the hell that means.

I was walking down the hallway to my next battle. I like to keep my head up tall to hide my depressing feelings inside. My life is hard. I get bullied a lot by Marth and Ike outside of the Smash Bros. building. I secretly cut myself on my wrist but I hide underneath my bracelets. I've got nothing to live for. Except Link. If I was with him my life would be so much easier. I don't think he likes me at all though. He ignores me all the time! I know I shouldn't wine about my situations because obviously that Peach has CRAZY issues.

"HEY PIT!"

"Dang it, its Peach." I muttered.

" COME GIVE ME A KISS I KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

That's the beginning of every day. Me running away from a mental monster.

"Here we go again..."

I sprinted down the hall to get away from her. Don't underestimate that princess, she's fast!

"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed. I ran into some blurry face that just walked from the corner.

It was Link... AWKWARDDDDDDD

_A.N. HEY! THANKS FOR READING I HOPE I IMPROVED FROM BY LAST CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK!_


	3. Gloomy Days

PITS POV

"ummm", was all I could say as I was staring at this blonde haired, blue eyed man in green, "I-IM SO SORRY! I didn't see you come out of that corner there and I was so caught up in running away from Peach I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into you! Oh yeah and im late for my battle. UMM SORRY AGAIN!" I rambled with no breaths.

"Dude, It's okay really!" Link said with a hot smirk.

"Okay well then-"

"LINK!" It was zelda, "Link! why is Pit on top of you like so? Link!?"

"umm…" zelda lifted me up by my shirt. DONT UNDERESTIMATE THAT PRINCESS, SHES STRONG!

"stay away from my boyfriend you got that?" she growled. What was she suspecting? Did she know I liked Link? Or was it that Link liked me? WHAT AM I SAYING! Link hates you remember that Pit, along with everyone else in this world, YOUR A NOBODY.

At those words I mentaly broke myself. I ran out of Zeldas hands and oushed past Link. Tears stinging in my eyes. Not only was everyone around staring at me while I was crying, so was Link. I slid into my room and sat down. I knew what I had to do. Salty tears rolling down my face I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I had to be quick. Palutena will be here soon.

I took out the knife I kept in the cupboard. I know weird place for a knife. I sat down on the floor and slipped off my bracelets. I softly dug the knife into my skin where the scars of the so many other times i've cut here have been and carved them again. The words said HATE. Tears fell onto the fresh cuts. I started to dig deeper at all of the thoughts that came rishing to me. The pain was too much. I tore the knife out of a new carve into my skin and washed the knife off. I wrapped toilet paper around them and watched as the blood leaked through. I put my bracelets on top and dried my tears.

"I hate myself!" I screamed.

I walked out of the building to old post office where my old friend Phosphora works. I can actually talk to that lightning warrior. She listens well. On my way I met two familiar blue haired people. DAMN IT! I tried to escape their sight but was too late, they say me.

"HEY!" Marth smirked.

"DONT ACT LIKE HE DIDN'T CALL YOU SHITFACE!"

"Knock it off and go away." What I got for that was a punch in the jaw. My mouth started bleeding but I didn't care, I was used to hurting myself.

"You listen to what we say." Ike brought me up to his level with my shirt as Zelda brought me up from Link earlier- DONT THINK ABOUT IT PIT!

"HEY PIT-STAIN!" called a familier voice. Dark Pit. "WATCHA GUYS DOING WITH HIM?"

"WHERE BEATING THIS LITTLE FREAK UP!" Marth said forming a fist and slapping it in his other hand.

"WELL QUIT IT!" He said grabbing me away from Ike, "THATS MY JOB", He smirked at me.

I managed to get out of his reach with a quick kick to the balls. I wasn't helpless you know.

I ran into the store grabbed the keys and locked the door.

"Hey!" A cheery Phosphora said. "WHATS WRONG?" She sat me down and let me cry into her shoulder. She knew I didn't want to talk right now. But I told her everything later.

"Aww you pour thing!" She smiled, "I know what will make you feel better!"

"what is that? I asked

"A RIDE ON MY MOTORCYCLE AND A NICE WARM HOTSPRING AT HOME!"

"Thanks Phosphora I would love that! Your the BEST!" I hugged her and we rode home.

When we got home she told me to get undressed, but promised she look. I did as she told me, after all we are BFF's. Then she noticed my arm.

"PIT?!" she screamed, "WHAT IS THIS?"

I didn't know what to say. I got into the hot spring and frowned looking at my arms. I didn't really know what that was either.

"Pit…" she said coming in beside me. "you don't have to do that to yourself!" She picked up my arms and frowned. "Pit, nobody hates you!

"Yes they do Phosphora! You don't understand!"

"I understand very well Pit, You are my best friend, and I dont hate you!"I leaned on her shoulder and felt myself drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Pit."

LINKS POV

Where did Pit go? I just saw him running off with tears in his eyes.

"LINK!" Zelda walked over, "Glad i saved you?" She was about to kiss me but I resisted.

"No Zelda. How about you leave Pit alone!" I yelled at her pushing her away. I walked off to my room, leaving a shocked Zelda standing behind.


	4. The Big Yes

Links POV

I stomped into my room. How could Zelda treat him that way! It wasn't even his fault, it was mine. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was too busy staring down at my phone texting Zelda because she wanted to see me. I can't help but feel guilty when I picture his face when Zelda pulled him up by his shirt like that. All of a Sudden I heard some noises outside.

"HEY!" I heard somebody call. It was Marth. He was talking to Pit. lifted him up by his shirt. Poor guy, second time today. Then they punched him.

"WHAT!?" I was getting angry. Just then Dark Pit came down and pried them off. He swung a few punches at Pit.

"WOAH QUIT IT LOSERS!" I yelled running down the stairs and outside. All I saw was Dark Pit wincing on the ground and 2 other boys frowning. I punched the 2 blue eyed boys in the face and kicked the red eyed boys balls.

"SECOND TIME TODAY!" He screamed.

"QUIT BULLYING HIM ALREADY!" I yelled.

"What? got a crush?" Marth asked cockily. I didn't respond. I looked to the corner of my eye and saw Pit just go into the post office. I go and sit down on a bench at the lakeside.

"Hey." It was Palutena.

"umm, hi," I said.

"Wheres Pit?"

"He's in the post office."

"WITH PHOSPHORA AGAIN?!" She yelled, "I told him to stop seeing her!"

"Woah, he can hang out with who he wants, which is rarely you. I can tell."

"HEY! I'm his girlfriend! Me and Pit are perfectly happy. EVEN ASK HIM! We've been dating for 2 years. and I'm getting ready to get married!" What?

"Also Zelda told me all about how Pit was on top of you. I just want to tell you. He doesn't have a crush on _you _anymore!" With that she left.

'Hold on, _anymore?_ He liked me? Wait but who cares, Palutena says they're ready to get married.' I thought.

'DING' a text. I decided enough was enough. Zelda kept texting me why I was mad and if I liked Pit. I didn't reply to any of them. This girl was getting on my nerves. I love Pit, that's it.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR RELATIONSHIP ISN'T WORKING OUT! YOU'R THE ONE GETTING MAD AT ME FOR NOTHING!"

"Zelda, Pit isn't nothing, and you should understand very well why this isn't working out!" I said. I just broke up with Zelda as you see.

"This IS about him, I KNEW IT!" She ran off with tears. I have to say, I feel bad about it. I mean, I was the first one to start ignoring her. She never did anything to Pit until she started suspecting I liked him. But my heart belongs to Pit.

I walked up to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

** NEXT DAY**

Pits POV

I awoke in what looks like Phosphora's room. I smiled, It's just wonderful knowing you've got a friend who's got your back. I walked out into the living room, Phosphora was sleeping on the couch. I smirked. I made a running leap and jumped on top her.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I screamed. Phosphora groaned pushing me on the ground. I giggled.

"Nice to know somebody's in a good mood." She muttered.

"Bed head..." I whispered

"HEY!" She tackled me to the floor and started to tickle me with one of my own feathers!

"haha- HEY- haha-get off!" I tried pushing her off, but I had no luck. She sat on top of me and tickled me until my face went blue.

"haha your laugh is too funny!" She giggled finally getting off. I took deep breaths for a second before raising a brow at her.

"You think this is over huh?" I chased her all the way out of the house and down the block until we were gasping for breath.

"OKAY PIT PLEASE! ITS FREEZING OUT HERE!" She said between gasps.

"Let's get inside then. RACE YA!"

"That boy is NEVER out of energy!" She said trudging along.

When we got inside we watched The Box Trolls and ate popcorn.

" EWE!" Phosphora said when the guy blew up from eating cheese. I just laughed.

"DAMN!" I said

"what?"

"I just remembered I had a date with Palutena."

"I thought you said you didn't like the relationship."

"I DON'T! I'm thinking today might be the day."

"Go for it dude!" She smiled. "and after you do, you can ask Link out!"

"WHAT? No way."

" What do you think? He'll magically like you? If you don't make any move, YOU'LL BE WAITING YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" I took a minute to sink in what she said. What if she's right? "You better get going. Don't want to miss the day of your break up!" she winked. I hugged her and I left. Maybe this will be the day I finally get what I've always wanted!

LINKS POV

I woke up to the sounds of an annoying dog barking. I moaned, 7:00. Since when did I get up so early? I walked down the steps half asleep until confronted with mega mans dog.

"MEGA MAN! GET YOUR DOG OUT OF HERE!" As quick as a bullet Mega man swooped up his dog and ran off." hmm, Cereal or oatmeal..." I thought aloud. All of a sudden someones loud knocking came from the door.

"OPEN UP!"

"Coming..." I said. When I opened the door I saw Pit standing there. "Pit? what are you doing here so early?"

"Link... Its 7:30 pm!" WOAH! I automatically woke up completely. PIT WAS STANDING AT MY DOOR!

"Link I wanted to ask you..."

"yes?" I was curious.

"will you... umm."

"Yes Pit?" I was blushing, We were so close together!

"Will you go out with me!?" he sputtered. My mind was racing. WHAT!? I was screaming in the inside. HE LIKES ME! I wonder if he broke up with Palutena! BEST DAY OF MY LIFE.

But what I did next, I will soon regret...

.

.

.

.

.

.

I said yes.


	5. First Date

**Palutena's POV**

I can't believe that JERK! He just broke up with me and went STRAIGHT and I mean STRAIGHT TO LINK! I groaned as I his my head on the side of my wall. I was crying like crazy! You don't know how hard it is to break up with someone after 2 years! ESPECIALLY HOW THAT BITCH PEACH IS ALWAYS AFTER HIM TOO!

I texted Zelda what happened. She told me Link just broke up with her to. I texted her back.

'really?'

'yeah! I mean I actually started to think this will be a succesful relationship. IT WAS ABOUT TO BE OUR 5 MONTH ANNIVERSARY!' Zelda texted.

We were talking for a few minutes HOURS. Before I fell asleep.

**Zelda's POV**

I got no more replies from Palutena. I should let that girl sleep. we both had a rough time lately. but one last text I decided to send.

'I've got a plan :)!"

**Links POV**

I was getting ready for me and MY LOVE'S first ever date! I felt like such a girl not knowing what to where! Maybe next I'd have to where makeup! JK!

I was so excited. I really hope I don't mess this up!

I walked out the door and out on the street. Then I saw Marth and Ike walking up to Pit who didn't notice them, he was smiling at me. Then Marth and Ike jumped and tackled him. WAIT! They didn't tackle him, Pit and his awesome dodging skills dodged so simply and they landed on their faces. He smirked and came up to me giving me a hug.

"Shall we go?"

**Pits POV**

Me and Link walked up to the restaurant we were going to. The Fat Duck, was what it's called. (search it up)

"Hello", said the waiter as we walked in.

"Hey, Table for 2, please." Said Link.

"KK follow me", She said batting her eyelashes at Link. I rolled my eyes.

"Basic bitch." I muttered. She led us to the table.

"Thanks", Link said.

"No problem, sugar." She whispered flirtily. Link looked automatically interested as he gave her a flirty smile. I sat down with a huff,slouching, and blew my bangs out of my face. She ran her fingers along his cheek and walked off. Swinging her hips. DAMN, Stupid asshole Link staring the whole time before he sat down. DID HE FORGET I WAS HERE?!

He picked up the menu and sighed dreamily looking at the food.

"So Zel- PIT! Umm what looks interesting to you..." Link said.

"Oh just a bitch with a side of a fucking asshole, please!" I spat. Link looked hurt.

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled. I swear the whole restaurant was looking.

"hmph." was my reply. He looked down at his shoes before reaching out and grabbing my hand. Smiling.

"Ice cream!" We both yelled.

We walked off and ended up catching the ice cream truck after about 15 minutes. We ate happily looking t each other, holding hands. blushing the whole time. It was perfect.

_(was this too short?)_


	6. DEEPEST DARKEST PLAN

Zeldas POV

"Come on Palutena, WAKE UP!" I was trying to wake up Palutena but she kept rolling over and pushing me away. Well... It was 4:30 am.

"Thats it Zelda! What do you want!?"

"Our revenge on our X men!"

"right..." She said closing her eyes.

"PALUTENA!" I screamed.

"What? Oh sorry... IM AWAKE!" I smirked.

"lets get going" I took her through the dark woods guarding the smash bros building. We kept on walking for about an hour till we heard this coming out of nowhere.

" I smell like beef... I smell like beef... I smell like beef... I smell like beef... I SMELL LIKE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFF!" Then a dark shadow came out of nowhere.

"Hey ladies, LIKE MY BEEFY SMELL?" Dark Pit rose his arm pits.

"Umm, puts the armpits down." Palutena said.

"Maybe his name should be ARM PIT, instead of DARK PIT!" Pit said from behind DP.

"Not funny Pit-stain"

"Shut up Pittoo!" Pit started hysterically laughing.

"Umm, actually DP, me and Palutena need to talk to you." I said

"WE DO!?" Palutena looked shocked.

"Yes, and... WITHOUT PIT!" Pit left with tears but quickly smiled when he saw Link a kilometre away!

"Good he's gone..." Palutena mumbled.

When Pit was completely gone I said, "DP. We need you for our deep dark plan."

"I like dark!"

"We are trying to ruin Link and Pits relationship."

"Why would I care?"

"Pits needs to be turned into a killer robot!" I shouted.

"I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO THAT!" He said, "BUT I'LL DO IT ANYWAY! For a price..."

"Anything! I need Link back!" I pouted.

"No getting sloshy here. You have to buy me an extra large pizza from Pizza Pizza."

"Sure?" I was laughing in the inside. This guy must truly be a cheapskate! DP then pulled out some weird looking bow and arrow. It was baby blue and had stars on it. It kind of looked like the silver bow but instead of a dark blue middle its yellow. The bow shot out Z's and had a sleeping moon on the bottom.

"This will shoot out sleeping arrows so it will be easy to bring him in my lab."

"I kind of saw that."

"What about Link?" Palutena asked.

"Wait so whos dating who? You kind of seemed more interested in Link there."

"I just don't want my future boyfriend to be a killer and not hers!"

"Sorry Palutena." I said, "Link stays the same!"

"Aww. WHATEVER! Be selfish like dat!"

"Break it up. Just get Link away from Pit and we can start!"

"AYE-AYE!" We saluted.

_7:30 am Smash bros. building PALUTENAS POV_

"Get to Pits room." Zelda ordered.

"Your being quite bossy!" I said

"Im a princess!"

"Thats true." I said, "BUT! I'm a GODDESS!" Zelda sighed.

"Make this easy and just do it! He is YOUR future boyfriend. REMEMBER?! You wouldn't care if you walked in there an saw him naked!"

"Links in there too! What if HES naked!?" I argued.

"Fine!" She walked in very sneakely. Its been like 10 minutes. All I hear is talking. A minute later Zelda and Link walk out.

"Come on Link come hang out with me and Palutena. Link looked so annoyed but I wonder why he followed. I peaked in at my love. He was sitting on his bed staring at the floor. He looked up and saw me.

"P-Palutena!?" He cried. I dashed away followed Link and Zelda.

_8:00 am Pits room PITS POV_

I wonder why Link left just because Zelda was going to buy him peanut butter cups! I also wonder why Palutena was at the door... Theres a loud bang at the window. It's Pittoo he's hanging on for dear life on the window sill. I laughed. I then closed the window on his fingers and watched his pain. To my surprise his fingers actually came off and he started to fall.

"PITTOO?!" I yelled opening the window and looking down. He landed splat on top of a tree. "ouch..." I said. Then I started howling with laughter at the guy! Then there was a bang at the door. Red faced I opened it seeing Pittoo calmingly looking at me.

"Shouldn't you be crying right now?

"They were fake fingers!"

"Where did you get them?" I asked. Dark Pit scowled.

"DOLLAR STORE!"

"Oh they must have been a dollar."

"NO DUH SHERLOCK! Now fight me!"

"Fight you? I would gladly!"

AND THE BATTLE BEGAN!

DP's plan was to somehow hit this skilled fighter with his sleepy arrows. It wasn't gonna be easy!

"BRING IT ON PITTOO!"


	7. Uprising

Pits POV

Where am I? I looked around me but there was nothing to see, just darkness all around. I was feeling drowsy. I laid back down. I groaned.

"What happened?" LIGHT BULB! "The fight with Pittoo! I must have lost…"

"Your darn right correct", I heard Pittoo laugh.

"Pittoo!"

"No, it's dark Pit…"

"Where am I?" he didn't reply. I heard a click and immediately saw blue electrical lights appear on different sides of the room. Different machinery turned on everywhere. I was lying in a bed with locks chaines around me. I just noticed that DP was covered in stitches and open cuts.

" Now sit still while the final step is complete!"

" final step for what?"

"For you to be Link's killer!"

"…" I didn't know why I didn't say anything. I couldn't. "L-let me g-go!" Then that second the laser pointed at me and shot. I let out a loud cry of agony.

"Shut up!"

My eyes turned yellow and his body felt like it exploded.

"What are you doing to me!?"

"You want to kill Link!" He said. I grunted

"No I don't! Why does our relationship matter! Can we just be normal lovers! Did it ever collide with your life-"

"Be quiet! I'm about to get a palace of my dreams and practicaly be a god if I do this. Palutena and Zelda promised!"

Pit gasped "NO They're cheating you!" I stopped. What was wrong with me?! "I will follow your orders. Link is my enemy, I will now DESTROY!" I have to obey him

"Good Pit."

"but, YOU FIRST!"

"What?!"

**Pittoo's POV**

WHAT THE F*** is he doing?! I saw Pit break out of his chains and look at me with hate filled eyes.

"Pit stop it now you little-" It was too late he already attacked me with his new built in arm rockets. I went flying backwards. Pit growled and lunged forwards punching me making blood gush out of my mouth and nose. It started getting black when Pit-Machine took out a blade and stabbed it in me.

I groaned. Was my end so easy. The last thing I saw was _my _Pit-Machine grin.

"You B****!" Was the last thing I got out. Why did he attack me?

**Pit's POV**

I grinned at the bloody Pittoo and laughed. _You sourpuss, got what you deserved!_ I thought

I started walking out when I returned to my original state.

"Pittoo!?" I don't know what happened. Its like I turned into some killer robot! I frantically looked around. I didn't know what to do! I ran out. The only person i thougt of going to at the moment was- you guessed it- Marth and Ike! Time to get a bloody revenge!

**(A/N NOTE! **

_**Hye! Was this chapter any good? I know, Kind of a- I guess, different kind of story… I know its been a year since I last updated and I'm sorry. This probably didn't make up for my absence but I promise more! Thanks for reading! and see you soon. ;) bye!)**_


	8. Rewind Spring

**Dark Pit's POV**

I know Pit couldn't stop me! He is _my _creation after all! Seriously. I mean, Zelda and Palutena cheating me! Why would they help me at the rewind spring if they were cheating me!

**FLASHBACK**

where is Dark Pit? Palutena thought. Her and Zelda went to DP's lab in order to find out what is going on in the whole... thing.

"Look at all this blood! What happened!?" Zelda cried. They just came back from a smash bros. party and DP wasn't there. They thought He was busy on the project so he didn't want to come, so they were excited to see if the Pit was ready.

"Looks like the Pit was all done! But, what if he killed DP!?"

"Palutena, DP programmed Pit so he would listen to what he commands. Do you really think Pit would kill him?"

"YES! Probably because he still loves Link, and doesn't want to kill him! He could go out killing everyone he hates!"

"We are probably on that list!" Zelda started crying, "I'm too young to die!"

"Please be quiet Zelda! We need DP to stop him! We don't know how! So how could we do this..." Palutena thought with her incredible "BRAIN POWER" and... LIGHT BULB! She gasped! " I've got it! The rewind spring!"

"What the heck is that?!" Zelda snorted.

"Don't worry I've done it before! I don't know how we are going to do it this time, but we will! come on come on!" Palutena a grabbed the confused princess by the arm and dragged her out of the lab.

" WELL IF YA DON'T KNOW HOW, I WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU BECAUSE I HARDLY KNOW WHATS GOING ON!" Zelda screamed.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice. The princesses were confused, they turned around and gasped.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Said a bloody, floating Pit behind them. The two girls were speachless. HOW DID HE GET IN?!

"Umm..." Was all they could get out. "RUN!" The princess and the goddess ran to the door hand in hand (not realizing it) to get away from this machine, but this _NEW-AND-IMPROVED _Pit-Machine shot out a fireball so quickly and elegantly in front of them.

"EEP!" Zelda cried flying backwards, bringing Palutena with her. The Pit-Machine flew in front of them.

"DID YA KNOW TIME! I can fly on my own now!" Pit spat in palutenas face. He sat on them. "AND DID YA KNOW! Zelda, 2 AND A HALF MEN IS A BAD SHOW!"

"LET US GO!" the once light and small Pit, is now still small, but added about 100 pounds more in machine form.

"NO!" Pit yelled, " I've got a story to tell! Want to hear my torcher story?"

"Huh?"

"I GAVE REVENGE ON MARTH AND IKE! Ahem sit tight and listen up please!

Well, It started when I killed Pittoo, I would think you have realized that already. I realized my new incredible robot strength! You see Marth and Ike have been bullying me for years! Maybe because they thought I was weak. I needed to show them they were wrong. Now so, I flew away- taking advantage of my new flight power! I found them, In Marth's room. Playing the devil's game. Oh I didn't need to see that!"

"Devils game!?" They cried, "Your the real devil trying to kill them!"

"I meant "IT" Surprised you didn't understand! Anyway, please don't interupt! I then immediately swoopt up Ike and cracked about 21 bones in about, 2 minutes!"

The girls gasped, "Let us go NOW!"

" Oh, it wasn't that brutal, I just banged him against the bed, the wall, maybe some sharp stuff. Oh the blood! Gushing out of him! It such a revenge I've been dreaming about! Marth was next. Now since Marth has always been a little cute to me I promised him he would some later! And I would take Ike out of the room so he wouldn't have to look at him. Somehow that didn't help. Marth dashed for the phone, but I told him 1 word and he can die now." The girls were shocked.

"My horrible explanation! Must have bored you! It was much fun with front row seats!" He paused for a few minutes and the girls were confused.

"You know... It really feels like I am watching myself do this. Like it really isn't me... I feel like I'm someone else- But the same person- watching this horrible scene but loving it at the same time. Like a horror movie that I can't pause when I feel like it."

Pit started to turn back to normal, His own innocent self that wouldn't even dream of doing that to someone. The little angel full of energy and life! The Angel who loved and who felt emotion. Who loved Link, and felt his own pain of life... Zelda and Palutena were zoned out in thought. They couldn't even think anymore.

"NOW! Remember what I told to Marth! One word and your dead!" The little struggling Pit-Machine came back and flew off out of the dark window that wasn't even there before.

The girls got up and let go of each others sweaty hands.

"Dark Pit..." Zelda said.

"Your right the rewind spring! We got to stop Pit!" Palutena located the rewind spring after about an hour. Okay Zelda I'm going to send you to the city of souls!

"Alright?" Zelda was still confused.

"Don't worry, I will give you a lot of help! And it won't be as hard because there is no underworld army now!" Plautena guided Zelda to the rewind spring. When they got there, They started to worry. How were they going to get Dark Pit?

"Zelda. Try jumping into the rewind spring! See what's in there! If not I will try to see If I can bring Dark Pit." Palutena ordered.

Zelda groaned before jumping in. She saw so many things! Souls and clips from the past. Old artifacts and things coming from the future, But apart from all those, There was no Dark Pit. She went deeper, Seeming to be able to breath under there, She did not worry of how long she took.

Then she started to see Shadows. Dark shadows and light shadows! But one called out to her. Ike's ... She knew it was his, her triforce of wisdom somehow showed her the things she needed to see. She grabbed the spirit of Ike so it wouldn't disappear. She couldn't leave with out Dark Pit though. Ike's spirit was heavy So she struggled to continue. She didn't know why she brought Ike, she could've just gave up on him, but she didn't... She continued for DP.

What she didn't remember about Ike was their friendship from the past. One so strong and full of hope! But now nobody would ever remember the fire that brought them together... The forgotten memories fade of her and Ike. Now it was her turn to return the favour to Ike. But she didn't remember or know why she's doing it. It was her heart calling to her!

Is that the reason Ike and Marth teamed up to bully Pit? Did they somehow know Link and Pit liked each other and that Zelda would leave broken hearted into Ike's arms? But none of them remember, It's been years. And the truth is that Marth never knew the reason him and Ike did it! Now a memory...

She kept looking. THERE WAS DARK PITS SPIRIT! She knew it! The freshness of it showed her that it was DP! She brought him up. Feeling the pain of carrying both DP and Ike. She swam up quickly.

"What took you so long!? And why is there another spirit with you?"

" Umm, IDK! Can we just revive both please?"

"Umm fine! okay just move out of the way for a sec." Zelda moved reluctantly. she started thinking about Link. Did she ever really love him... Why was she doing this? It seems like the real reason now what to stop Pit from hurting people. And destroying. Maybe now all Zelda wants is Link and Pit together normally! The more she thinks, the more she is sorry about what she did. Getting her feelings worked up over something she now doesn't think is worth it.

But one more thought came to her mind. Was she technically being yandere? Nah!

"ALL DONE!" Palutena cried. Ike disappeared immediately. probably home... Zelda wondered if Palutena felt the same way...

"Lets get back!" DP said, "We will locate Pit through his micro chip!" The angel, the goddess, and the princess went back to DP's lab.

"Actually, Let's do it tomorrow..." DP suggested, "How many people can Pit kill in one night anyway? probably none..."

"Goodnight!" The girls said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'What nice girls!' DP thought.


	9. My boyfriend

**LINKS POV**

It's been 2 months since I've anything about Pit. I've tried calling him and texting him, searching for him anywhere! But nobody has ever said anything.

I've asked Zelda, Palutena, Mario, Luigi, Peach (surprised she didn't know, she stalks him!) Dark pit.

Well Dark Pit was pretty interesting when I asked him…

**FLASHBACK!**

"Alright, thanks Peach…"

"You could try looking in the garbage," Peach replied.

"Why would I do that?"

"CUZ HES A PEICE OF GARBAGE! omg lol I'm tecting that to all of my friends… Rosalina come hear this!"

"Shes probably saying that to cover up her crush anyway… I'm so worried about my boyfriend!" I ran down the hall towards Dark Pit. Why didn't I think of asking him sooner!

"Go away!" The dark angel spat as soon as I entered.

"Umm, I was just wondering if you knew where Pit was…"

"EXCUSE ME?!" He yelled stepping closer to me, " Do you think I did anything to him?! Well just so you know I didn't! He probably left because you were not paying enough attention to him. You were probably being a bad boyfriend!"

"What!?" That stupid boy was not making any sense to me.

"YEAH! get your ass out of here because I don't care where pit is. Now I'm busy!" He yelled trying to push me out.

"Dude!" I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at this wierd stuff behind him. It looked like some wierd new doctor technology… " I haven't seen my boyfriend in days! I'm really worried! and I did hear some wierd stuff going around… Like Ike being assaulted or whatever! and I'm don't want anything happening to him! I love him!" I was not staring at him with my eyes watering… I never intended to be dramatic...

"BITCH IDK ABOUT YOUR STUPID DISOBIDENT BOYFRIEND!" hes isn't the boss of my little angel! what was he talking about? "NOW I'M GOING TO SAY IT ONE LAST TIME! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE! NOW!~! AND GO LOOK FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND YOURSELF, BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE GIVES A FUCK!" He pushed me out with his greasy hands.

Tears were falling from my eyes. Why was Dark Pit so mad? I just want my boyfriend back.

Ike was still in the hospital, I would've went to him first but since Marth is his other bully I went to him first. That stupid bully! It must have been him! He must have done something terrrible to my sweet boy!

**(A/N sorry… this was a short, bad chapter just to add a little Link in there. Was it good? I will add more Link in next xhapter bye…"**


	10. Mysteries 0

**LINKS POV**

I ran into Marth in the hallway and immediately grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer so we were now face to face.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!?" I screamed in his face. Marth looked at me shocked, but didn't say a word. He looked down at the floor sadly.

" HELLO!? Where is Pit! you better tell me… NOW!" I didn't usually act like this… But I was upset.

"I- umm… I swear I didn't do anything! He was the one who left you… BY HIMSELF! I think…"

"DONT GIVE ME CRAP! PIT LOVES ME!"

"He…" _one word and you can die now… "_ I don't know what happened to him. period." _Why was all this so confusing… _Marth thought. He didn't know all the details on this wierd mishap going on lately. But he wants to find out… His beloved Ike is involved somehow. So he is too!

I sighed. " FINE! I guess I'm going to have to find him by myself!"

**Pits POV**

after I left from Zelda and Palutena I didn't know what to do next… I don't feel bad for Ike… I just don't want Marth blowing my cover… LIGHT BULB!

Viridi… I felt have still always felt the need to wipe her out ever since she let Dark Pit join the forces of nature! It's not fair… It feels like betrayal! If I could get rid of the forces of nanture completely, then I would have so much power in my hands!

You see… what I'm thinking is… remember how Pittoo took Pandoras powers? Well… If I took Viridi's powers! I could let nature be on MY side! I could use it to get rid of Palutena and the centurions! and… Well I don't really know what… Get revenge on Peach? YES YES YES TES! thats it! Peach! that little bitch! she deserves it! I'll go to Peach first, then to Viridi! WORLD DOMINATION! I giggled at the thought.

I jumped up and down with joy before flying out of my room, Peach will know not to mess with me anymore! I flew into the battlefield. Peach and Lucina were just having a stock battle.

"Hey you guys!" I yelled throwing Lucina off the battlefield getting her last life away.

"HEY!"

"Fight me Peach!" I said. Now I may be breaking the rules and not using my regular attacks. I will be too good for her!

"okay! come at me!" she giggled and blushed. She didn't know about me yet! What a surprise she would get!

**Regular POV**

Pit then transformed, right in front of her blue eyes. Shes never seen anything so… She didn't have any words really. His eyes turned bright purple, and his body turned into almost all metal. with extra features on his body no normal living thing has. His hair turned a sort of darker brown. His clothes a dark purple. It was kind of more "armory" than his normal clothes, and had spikes and wierd designs on it. quite a lot changed on the outside, but most changes were on the inside.

His sould turned dark. Not like Dark Pit. But, like, UNDERWORLD DARK!

"P-Pit…" Peach stuttered. This was not the little angel she liked… Pit laughed.

"Like it? Now you wanted to fight me! Wait, you wanted me to come at you!" He laughed, before lunging at her with his arms first. He dug his elbow in her breast. blood started to pour out of her chest.

"UGH! HOW!?" She cried! "WHY?!" Pit smirked at his arm. It was covered with black daggers pointing outwards.

To Pit-machine, it was all fun and games. Hurting people was what he does! Pit had a one track mind at this point. To destroy the heavens and the earth. To destroy almost everything he wants! Deep in his now cold heart. He wondered if he would ever change back. If he would ever be able to get back to his boyfriend without wanting to kill him. Thats why he keeps avoiding him. Even love can't save him now.

"BITCH!" Peach yelled crumpling to the floor. Pit then grabbed her and flew out to the edge of the battlefield.

"Bye Peachy!" He flashed a cute smile before throwing her out into the KO zone.

Link was watching it all. He took a break after calling him a million times again, by watching TV to see if Pit had a battle. He saw Peach and Lucina fighting, when this wierd creepy Pit flew in. Dark Pit… Thats what he did to him! but why?

Link thought about it when he thought it must have been to help Palutena and Zelda. He remembers Dark Pit saying he wanted some power in his life. Maybe Palutena and Zelda told him he could be a prince or god?

_THEY ARE TRYING TO BREAK ME AND PIT UP! _Link thought. This was way too over board. Who would do this for some simple break up! It was outrageous! His boyfriend was never going to be the same again! _PALUTENA,ZELDA AND DARK PIT ARE GOING TO GET IT FROM ME!_ Maybe thats what those machinary were for in DP's room! He was trying to hide it from Link!

Zelda was thinking about this… IT WAS A SCAM! At first her and Plautena were going to trick Dark Pit, but in the end, Dark Pit programmed this Pit (who wasn't really following his programs) to kill Link! The one she wanted in the end! There was nothing she could do about it… Unless she wanted to stop it herself. She didn't want to get in Dark Pits way though.

"Zelda?" It was Ike.

"Ike…" She knew it was question and answer time. She started to remember about the past event that happened a few years ago. Before they hardly knew each other!

Marth was paying close attention to his television when he saw Pit. The freak of a machine from earlier who hurt Ike. He started to realize everything now. But he wanted to stay away from it all.

Marth thought that by the end of it, Pit would get kicked out of smash bros for his wrong doings! Pit was obviously not done with peach, and not doing with himself either. Pit was still out for him.

Marth thought Pit was going to end up starting a big war! With every game universe there is! It may be the end of it all. But… what was the source? where was it all coming from? and from who?

Marth, Zelda and Link were all not on speaking terms right now. So theres no way they could puzzle piece and work together. Even though it may be for the best. The truth is. Nobody really knows what to do about him. Except for maybe one person… The person Pit is out for next. Viridi.

Viridi knows that Pit is a machine. She knows because she's a goddess. That can see everything! duh! but she doesn't know Pit is out for her. She thinks she can get into dark Pits control centre and end it all. In fact thats where shes headed right now! To stop Pit before things get so hectic. But she runs into a three other confused people on the way.

**Viridi's POV**

I had to stop Pit! I knew Palutena was part of this! stupid love! worse than the humans! How could these people be so ignorant! can't they see the effects of what they do before they do it! hold on… like I'm one to talk… ANYWAY!

Poor Phosphora has been so upset lately. Pit, who would normaly visit almost everyday, never comes anymore. She knows what has happened, because, word goes around quickly in the game universe.

I entered the smash bros. building. It's still kind of early. 4:00. But everyones mostly out and about at this time. So I'd be safe, and not suspicious looking. I walked around to the back of the building where I knew Dark Pit kept his controls. and where Pit would get programmed and updated sometimes.

I walked in and turned on the switch. The room filled with electrical blue lights that seemed not only to electrify the room, but me too. I go and turn on the screens that are supposed to follow Pit. I see him sitting on the top of a tall building crying. _Poot guy. must be hard to not understand your life..._

I got up and turned off the screen. Maybe I should wait…

I turned around and immediately bumped hard into a blue flash.

"MARTH?!" Then a green flash comes running in tripping over us.

"LINK!?" Me and Marth yell. THEN a little pink girl walks in and asks us if we are okay.

"…" nobody answered

We all were speechless and nobody said a word for what felt like eternity. Even though we all read each others thoughts. and we were all thinking the same thing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Who knew we were all in this situation somehow. and in the end I'm sure everyone in smash bros. will be involved one way or another!


	11. chapter 12

**viridi's pov**

Me, Marth, Link, and Zelda have been talking for quite some time now. We have been talking about what we know about Pit. I'm pretty sure It's all cleared up. We need to get Palutena off of dark pit's side. If Dark Pit doesn't have his god and prince promise anymore, then he will discontinue this, resulting in Pit, turning back to his normal self, and everyone handling life normally!

"I'm doing this for Ike!" Marth says. I roll my eyes. Well I guess it's kind of cute how hes out to stop Pit because he hurt Ike. Or maybe he is still afraid of Pit getting him. I see out of the corner of my eye, Zelda glare at Marth. Woah… Not so cute anymore.

"Ahem, I think one of us should talk to Palutena, and one to Dark pit." Link says.

"ok", I say, " come on guys."

I hope it's not too late. I hope Pit hasn't started this war yet. I sighed. Oh well, we can hope for the best.

**PITS POV**

Okay Viridi, I'm coming for you. I thought. Stupid goddess.

.

.

.

I arrived at her- place thing- but saw nobody. Where is she? I was expecting her to be at her-place thing- planting flowers. Oh well. I walked around her temple. Ooh nice flowers! This one looks like the once Link said he liked. AAAHHHHH DONT THINK OF LINK! I sighed... I picked the flower and immediately I heard a shriek.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Viridi came out of nowhere.

"THERE YOU ARE!" I grinned and took out my bullet-proof-vest-proof-super-gun-plus-gun. I held it out at her and grinned.

"Pit... what are you doing!? If you do this, everone will know! You could get kicked out of Smash Bros.! Though you probably would anyway for killing Peach!" I shot her then. But It seemed like it felt like a pebble against her. She grinned.

"Stop!" She cried, "STOP! What are you trying to do? Start a big war or something?! Just stop! If you stop doing what you are doing, Everything will be okay! You can be normal again, nobody will judge you and Link! Nobody will bother you!"

Does she not think I know what she is doing? She plans on killing me after I let my gaurd down to make sure I am not around anymore! Well too bad!

"NO! I am in a winning streak here Viridi! everybody will surrendor to me now! I have all this power that I never had before! Don't you think I should use it?"

"Umm…" She was stumped. I won. Again.

"Bye nature goddess." A sharp blade replaced my hand as I ran towards her. This wasnt going to be easy, this goddess had power as if I was squaring off against all nature itself. She was almost invincable. Not if I could help it. I was stronger, and I would make sure she knows that.

TO BE CONTINUED! sorry for short chapter


	12. I'm not weak!

**Links POV**

Know that I knew Dark Pit was behind all this, I was going to go get him to "locate" my boyfriend on his chip. After I do, Viridi, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Palutena, and I will all go and stop Pit. Viridi just came back and she said Pit flew away after their "mini" battle.

" All I know, is that if I wasn't near my troops, I would have never beat him!" Viridi said, sitting down like she was dissapointed in her self. "I let him fly away…"

"Thats no problem Viridi. I can get Dark Pit to locate him." I said. I wished I was the one to go see Pit. I needed to see him.

_FLASHBACK_

"Now, Pit. I don't think you know that you are now kicked out of smash bros. for killing Peach." Viridi said.

"I know! I know already… But that isn't that fair is it?" He looked close to tears. "I probably won't be able to see Link again…" Viridi was surprised that he didn't want to kill Link after all that he's been programmed to do.

" Well who's fault is that? You are going around killing people and, I don't even know what! For no reason Pit! Getting revenge on people who just liked you for who you were!"

"Not Marth and Ike! They hated me for who I was! Now Zelda and Ike are "dating" and Marth is really angry. He has been writing down things that he's going to do to me after you guys in the "crew" are going to turn me back to normal! I- I'm scared… That's why I continue. Now, nobody trusts me. It's better for me to be the dangerous guy, then the angel guy… You know? I've never felt this much power over anything before! Now I have it over everything!"

Viridi stared.

"No, That's a lie. You don't have power over everything. Not your boyfriend. Everyone has been telling him, your gonna kill him, but he doesn't stop looking for you. He loves you for who you are. Isn't that the only thing you want? What's good about having all this power, If you can't be around the ones you love."

Pit looked down, he seemed to be changing back to normal. Did he really understand what Viridi is trying to say?

"The thing is, nobody wants me to love him. When I'm near him, an electrical feeling erupts from inside of me, and I want to stab him, because I love him… Don't ask me why! I didn't choose this. Pittoo did. Zelda and Palutena. Two selfish brats chose this. Now I'm kicked out of smash bros. for something I didn't really choose to do! I'm sorry Viridi, but I'm not changing back. Not for anything. Not for Link."

"Why?" Viridi didn't really get it…

" Because, I don't want to show my weakness!" The normal Pit features faded away. He was ready for battle. He had a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Yet he always did, even when he was normal. Except when he was with Link. He was so joyful. He really did love him. Why doesn't he go back for him. Love is not showing a weakness.

Pit took a dive forward at Viridi, taking out a sword made of light. But it wasn't the light he used to use.

"H-huh?" She took a mild blow from Pit, but Viridi wasn't going to let him hit her again. She took out her staff and pointed it at Pit. The nature goddess shot out a crumble of reddish-pink rocks that fell on top of Pit.

"ow, dammit…" He whispered, getting out from under The rocks and rubbing some dust of his arm. Viridi didn't know how that was kinda funny, how he took it so lightly. But she knew Pit wasn't a guy who would stick on a situation. Like he knew it wasn't the last?

Pit held out the blade for a split second before firing out what looked like fireballs. Viridi put a protective shield around her. The fire balls bounced right off. It was fire, dodge, fire, dodge, fire, dodge, from long range for what felt like forever, until Pit turned the tables by going melee on her. The nature goddess dodged that and called for her troops. She was getting too tired.

"What!? Fuck!" It was easy for Pit to defeat these troops of hers, but took him quite some time.

Viridi finally built up some strength to pull vines out of the ground, They tangled Pit into, a tiny cage she guessed.

Viridi sighed. Pit's blade turned to fire and he cut the vines away from him. Viridi was turned around, she didn't know Pit got out. The winged boy didn't hit her, he scowled and flew away. There was still troops around. He had no chance in the state he was in. At least that's what he thought he thought. (BTW I meant to do that. IDK!)

Viridi stood, he got away… She hoped she would not be letting anyone down.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I had to go talk to DP. I needed by Pit more and more each day. I want to make sure he's okay!

I walked out towards the dark winged angel's room. I knocked on the door.

"Dark Pit?" I whispered. The red eyed angel looked through the door.

"What." Link was never surprised of his rudeness. After all, sometimes it feels like the whole world hates him. In his games of course!

"I need you to locate Pit."

"Can't you see I'm busy."

"No, I can't see anything but your face." Dark Pit sighed.

"Come in Link." He looked shocked when I first arrived. Is he surprised I'm still alive?

"Here, I can locate him on his micro chip." His room was so weird. Where did he even sleep? He turned on a screen and typed some data in the computer. I wonder how Dark Pit learned how to do this. Maybe he's nerdy?

He walked towards another screen and opened a file. "Here." I saw my boyfriend standing on a building staring out into the sunset. His hair blowing in the wind. He had tears in his eyes. I stared at him for a long time. I didn't even notice Dark pit leave.

"Link…" Dark Pit came back. He's thinking about you. He didn't look happy. But I was. My boyfriend doesn't forget me, He knows I'm still trying to get him.

"I love you Pit." I whispered putting my hand on the screen, " I really do…"


End file.
